1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of improving a person's ability to perform in a sporting activity and, in particular, to a method of improving a person's ability to move an object toward a desired target through athletic movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous training devices exist that attempt to improve a person's performance related to a sporting activity such as golf. A number of such devices are secured to the golf club itself to teach the golfer the precise desired position of the golf club during the golf stroke. Other aids comprise ersatz golf clubs or other devices gripped by the golfer which are swung by the golfer during practice to try to “groove” a proper swing during practice, that can hopefully be recreated during a round of golf.
A number of devices attempt to ensure that a person's body positioning is proper. For example, some devices are designed to show undesirable movement in a golfer's head during a golf swing. In addition, other devices attempt to ensure that a person's wrists, spine, shoulders, or feet are properly situated when performing a golf swing.
A number of other sport training devices are geared toward improving a person's performance by focusing on the person's body mechanics during the execution of the particular movement. For example, some devices alert the user if he or she is not following a desired motion. Other devices even physically guide or restrict portions of the user's body to ensure proper bodily positioning and movement. Finally, some devices offer indicators that the participant may intermittently use as a guide to ensure proper body alignment or mechanics.
Unfortunately, by forcing the user to focus on his or her alignment, positioning and body mechanics or the precise position of the golf club, these prior training devices and methods impose a lot of stress and anxiety on the user, and often cause the user to revert to his or her bad habits under pressure. Consequently, these devices and methods are generally ill-suited for helping a participant in a sporting activity achieve the necessary concentration and focus required to consistently and confidently execute a particular bodily motion associated with a sporting activity. This is especially true for sports that involve contact or a collision point, as such contact creates tension and interferes with the participant's natural body movement.